On The Way Down
by Gryffindork04
Summary: Boy A & Boy B have sex. Boy A doesn’t use condom. Boy B gets pregnant. Slash, WyattChris & Mpreg.
1. Prologue

**On The Way Down  
**_´Prologue´_

_"Wait a minute...do you have a condom?"_

_"Shit, no. Don't worry so much babe, I'll pull out, I promise."_

_"...Ok, just don't forget." _

_"I won't."_

Christopher Perry groaned softly as he rested his forehead against the cool porcelain and took a deep breath to calm himself down. That was the third time this week that he's been woken up by the urge to puke and he couldn't help but think back to that night with Wyatt Halliwell. He bit his lip before he slowly got up and walked over to the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale and clammy, just like he's been for the last days.

"Chris, sweetie are you alright?" his mom asked as she knocked on the bathroom door and Chris looked over at the door before he looked down at his stomach.

"Yeah mom, I'm alright." Chris said quietly and heard the retreating footsteps of his mother and bit his lip and rubbed his face before he quickly rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth before he quietly made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. His younger brother, James, was still fast asleep in his bed so Chris made sure he was quiet as he got dressed.

While making his way downstairs he stopped and stared at the pictures on the wall; they were filled with pictures of himself and his sisters and brother, most of them were of his brother though. He didn't mind, he wasn't a fan of getting his picture taken and since his sisters didn't live with them anymore James was the primary target and it was hilarious to watch him hide from the camera.

"Morning, son." Dan Perry greeted and Chris gave him a tiny forced smile as he took his seat at the table before he heard the door open and immediately could hear his niece and nephew arguing over something. 4-year-old Emily was trying to bite her brother as she was carried into the room with 6-year-old Aiden trying to pull her hair. However, he immediately grinned when he saw Chris sitting there and tried to get to him.

"Hey little brother," Eve said as she set down her son and he immediately ran to Chris and climbed onto his lap and Chris smiled as he kissed his head. "How's it going, are you still with Wyatt by any chance?"

"Hey Eve, um, no we broke up about two weeks ago, why?" Chris asked as he bounced his knee and Aiden giggled and smiled up at his uncle. He really didn't even want to hear Wyatt's name anymore but Eve seemed to love him for some reason.

"Because she's obsessed with him." Aaron said with a smirk as he set Emily in a chair and sat down next to her and the 4-year-old climbed into his lap. Chris smiled at his brother-in-law as Eve rolled her eyes before sitting down at the table in the empty chair next to Chris.

"No, I saw him with a girl yesterday so I was just making sure he wasn't cheating on my baby brother," She said and Chris only looked down at Aiden before he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite while he looked out the window. "So anyways, I was wandering if you could babysit for us tonight; Aaron has something planned for our anniversary."

"Yeah, sure." Chris said as he gave her a smile before more voices were heard and Chris's eldest sister, Julie, came into the kitchen with the twins on her hips. Kyla and Kara just had their third birthday not even a month ago and had already decided that James was their favorite and they loved to tug at his hair and follow him around while he hated it. Julie's husband, Damon, left her shortly after the twins were born because he didn't want kids, much less daughters.

"Morning all, hello my favorite little brother." Julie said with a smile and Chris rolled his eyes at his sister. She always greeted him as her favorite little brother when she needed him to babysit the girls and today it seemed was no different.

"Why not, I'm already babysitting Aiden and Emily, how much of a difference can two more make?" he asked sarcastically and Julie gave him a smile as she put the girls down on the ground and took a seat as they happily ran around the kitchen to find their grandma. Susan came out of the kitchen at that moment and smiled when she saw her granddaughters and grandson and immediately cooed over the twins.

"Morning Dad, anything in the newspaper?" Julie said as she looked over at Dan and he shook his head in the negative.

"Same-old." He said as he flipped the page before he handed the comics to Chris but today he just really wasn't in the mood to read them so he placed them on the table and bounced Aiden again before he looked over at the time and sighed softly.

"I better get going before I'm late. I might be home late today." He added to his parents and received a nod from both before he got up and set Aiden in the chair and grabbed his book bag. He gave Aiden a kiss along with Emily and the twins before saying goodbye to everyone and was quickly out the door.


	2. Chapter One

**On The Way Down  
**_´Chapter 1´_

Chris loved to walk to school even though he has a car of his own, the only time he didn't walk to school was if it was storming or there was a lot of snow but that hardly ever happened in San Francisco. It was an additional plus that he didn't live too far away from school, only about twenty minutes. After a couple days of feeling exhausted and nauseas he finally decided to go to the free clinic to find out what was wrong with him, even though he had an idea.

Wyatt and himself had been too caught up in the bliss of orgasm to even realize that Wyatt _didn't _pull out and that he flooded Chris with his seed but there was nothing they could do about it. They stayed together for about another week before they finally decided to break-up, or until Wyatt decided that they should break-up.

A sigh left Chris's lips as he forced himself to relax before he entered the clinic and made his way to the front desk and wrote down his name. He was grateful that he decided to leave nearly a half an hour early since there were quite a few people waiting. Chris walked over to an empty seat and sat down between a pregnant woman and a man with a baby on his lap and felt very nervous suddenly and was tempted to leave.

He'd thought about buying a pregnancy test but he knew that they weren't always correct and _couldn't _take it home with him, knowing his luck someone would find out about it and if he wasn't pregnant he'd still get the disappointed talk from his parents about having sex and really didn't want to have to deal with that. He also thought about going to the doctor's to get a pregnancy test but since his father was a doctor that quickly ruled that out and now he's in a free clinic surrounded by pregnant people and small babies.

"Chris Perry."

_"Well that was certainly quick." _Chris thought as he stood up and followed the woman back to a room and was told to sit on the table.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked and Chris bit his lip as he hesitated to tell her and the woman seemed to notice. "Don't worry, no one else has to know anything."

"I need a pregnancy test." Chris finally said and she nodded but didn't look very surprised. Probably because they got a lot of teenagers coming in and out needing them and she quickly left the room and Chris left out a breath as he looked around the room and noted the light blue walls and the wallpaper at the top with fire trucks on it.

«««««»»»»»

Chris numbly walked into Home Economics and sat down on a stool as he thought everything over. Pregnant. He was pregnant and to make things worse the baby belonged to Wyatt Halliwell, his _ex_-boyfriend. Meaning he would either have to have an abortion or raise the baby without a father and he knew it would be the latter since he couldn't even _think_ about killing an innocent baby, after all it's not like it had any say in its conception; it was innocent in the situation.

He was deep in his thoughts when his best friend Tyler Sullivan flicked his ear and Chris immediately scowled at him and rubbed his sore ear before he let out a sigh and opened his book. Chris once more zoned off and didn't even notice the teacher until she called out a name, which made him look up at her and saw she was looking at a list.

"What are we doing?" he whispered to Tyler, who raised an eyebrow at him and he only rolled his eyes. Tyler was usually the one to ask that question and Chris always got to be a smartass about it.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Tyler said with a smirk. "Project, she's gonna give us a paper about everyone once we're in pairs."

"Ok thanks," Chris said as he listened for his name and his eyes went wide with horror when the teacher paired him off with Wyatt Halliwell. Wyatt glanced back at him for a second before he looked at his girlfriend next to him when she squeezed his hand while giving him an apologetic look that made Chris want to slap her. "She's such a whore."

"What's with you today?" Tyler asked with a grin. "I like it, maybe you should consider being like this every day."

"Oh shut up, Ty!" Chris exclaimed loudly and blushed when everyone looked at him. He quickly covered his face as he looked down at his book, suddenly interested before the teacher slowly began reading the rest of the names and Tyler groaned when he was paired with Lucien Roberts, Wyatt's best friend.

"Why in the hell do I have to be with Lucien? I mean, the guys a total fucktard." Tyler whined and Chris only rolled his eyes in response as he closed his book.

"At least it wasn't Brittany or Lindsey." Chris said and Tyler instantly nodded his head. Brittany McMann and Lindsey Taylor followed McKenzie Piper – Wyatt's new girlfriend – everywhere and Lindsey was even considering getting a nose job just like Kenzie's since her father is a plastic surgeon. Chris wasn't one to be stereotypical but they blew him out of the water and how well they acted like the dumb cheerleaders. Too bad Brittany was a brunette...for now anyways.

"Goodbye Christopher. If I shall not return, tell my mommy I love her." Tyler said once the teacher finished and Chris only laughed at him as Tyler made his way towards Lucien and Chris bit his lip when he saw Wyatt walking towards him before he dropped his bag near the seat and sat down before looking at Chris.

"Hey," He said and Chris only nodded without really looking at him. "So, um, how are you?"

_"Well, I am pregnant with your baby but other than that, pretty good!" _Chris thought. "Pretty good, what about you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good." Chris murmured as the teacher placed a piece of paper on the desk in front of them and walked off. Chris was the first to grab it and he nearly groaned when he saw what it was; the teacher wanted them to film each other, asking questions and getting to know each other. _"At least it isn't an electronic baby."_

"What is it?" Wyatt asked before Chris handed him the paper and he quickly skimmed it over before making a face. He set down the piece of paper and glanced up at the teacher as she explained how to work a camcorder and nearly everyone blocked her out. Honestly, who _doesn't _know how to work a camcorder?

Suddenly, Chris felt a wave of nausea wash over him and quickly covered his mouth before darting from the room, ignoring the cries of the teacher and rushed straight to the bathroom to empty his stomach. He sat back on his butt once he was done and wiped his mouth and nearly gagged at the salty taste in his mouth before he took a couple deep breathes and slowly looked down at his stomach.

"You just love making me sick, huh?" he couldn't help but whisper before he slowly stood up so he didn't get sick again and stood there for a couple moments before flushing the toilet and washing his hands and mouth out. _"Man, I need my toothbrush." _

Chris's eyes went wide when his toothbrush orbed into his hand and he could only stare at it for a couple moments before getting it wet to quickly brush, almost hoping his toothpaste would orb as well but wasn't so lucky. After he was finished he wasn't sure what to do with it so he slipped it into his pocket and looked at his reflection before he rubbed his face. He looked horrible.

He slowly made his way back to the classroom and was immediately ushered into the hall and got a lecture from the teacher before he was allowed back into the classroom and was told to sit down and apologize to the class for disrupting them. Chris rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he closed his eyes and almost fell asleep but Wyatt had to gently grab his shoulder and gained his attention.

"Are you ok, you looked like you were gonna get sick." Wyatt asked with actual concern in his eyes and Chris only nodded his head but Wyatt didn't look like he believed him. Chris focused on the teacher for the rest of the period before the bell rang and Chris quickly left the room without saying another word to Wyatt or waiting for Tyler. He just needed to get out of that classroom.

«««««»»»»»

Any other night and Chris would have been thrilled to babysit his nephew and nieces but tonight he just wanted to crawl into bed and die. Since he got home he'd already puked eight times and was absolutely exhausted and didn't have nearly enough energy to deal with hyper little kids who wanted to play with their Uncle Chris. Chris frowned when the doorbell rang before he forced himself to stand up and immediately had four little kids following him to the door, along with his brother.

He was surprised to see Wyatt Halliwell standing there with Lucien Roberts right next to him. James sneered at Wyatt and tried to look tough but it didn't exactly work for him and left Chris to roll his eyes before he looked at Wyatt.

"Can I help you with something?" he snapped and Wyatt looked surprised at the tone of his voice before Chris sighed and rubbed his face. "Sorry, what is that you need?"

"Uh, I thought we were gonna work on our project...remember?" Wyatt asked and Chris nearly groaned when he remembered that he had promised Wyatt they could work on it after school and had also said that Lucien and Tyler could come over as well; of course, he'd forgotten that he was babysitting.

"Right, come in," Chris said as he moved to the side and lifted Emily out of the way and set her next to Kyla. Wyatt and Lucien stepped inside and looked around at the five kids but didn't say anything but they didn't look to comfortable with James glaring at them. "Jamie, can you take them upstairs and keep them up there?"

"No, they're fine down here," James said and Chris gave him a pointed glare to remind him who the big brother was. "I'm staying down here Chris. If you want them up there then you have to go up there too."

"Whatever." Chris said as he purposefully pushed his brother as he walked past him and into the living room with Wyatt and Lucien following. When they made it into the living room the door burst open and Tyler ran inside and headed straight for Chris with a wide smile on his face as he held up a piece of paper and Chris gave him a confused look.

"Can't you read!?" he shouted and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Can you say dramatic, it's a skateboarding competition, big deal." Chris said with a shrug and he watched Tyler pout. He knew Tyler was in love with skateboarding and liked to think that he'd be a pro one day and Chris didn't have the heart to tell him that it probably wouldn't happen.

"Chrisssss..." Tyler whined. "You have to promise to be there, my good luck charm."

"Right, I promise. Sit down, we need to start." Chris said and Tyler seemed to notice Wyatt and Lucien for the first time and sat down before he looked at James and snapped his fingers at him while James scowled at him.

"Jimmy-boy, go get me a soda." He said and James's eyes narrowed at him before Chris jerked his thumb towards the door and James huffed before he got up and did as he was told. Kara made her way over towards Lucien and climbed onto his lap while the 17-year-old looked very uncomfortable with a toddler on his lap. Chris was about to get her when Aiden rushed over and pulled his cousin off of the stranger and over towards her sister before sitting down next to them while staring at the two 'intruders.'

"So, um, are they your brother and sisters?" Wyatt asked since he'd never met them before or really heard about them while they were dating.

"James is my brother. Aiden is my nephew and Emily, Kyla, and Kara are my nieces," Chris said and Wyatt nodded before James came in with five sodas and handed one to Chris before throwing the rest at Tyler, Lucien, and Wyatt. "James..."

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was just giving them their sodas."

"Don't play innocent with me. Go do your homework and leave us alone, ok?" Chris asked as he got out the camcorder from his book bag on the couch and then the paper as Lucien did the same and James frowned.

"I already did it."

"Don't lie to me James, go get your homework and get it done or I'll call mom and dad." Chris said and James hurriedly left the room to get his homework before returning to the room and sat down at the coffee table in front of the couch and started up at Chris.

"Chris!" Kyla shouted as she pointed at Aiden with a wrinkled nose. "He icky!"

"That's great, Ky." Chris said as he wanted the night to be over just as Wyatt's phone rang. He quickly took it out and answered and Chris almost gagged when he realized it was McKenzie checking up on him like he was a baby.

"Um, hang on Kenz," Wyatt said as he moved the phone from his ear and looked at Chris. "Would you mind if Kenzie, Brittany, and Lindsey came over to work on their project too?" Chris was about to say yes when he found himself looking at Wyatt's big brown eyes and prayed to god that their baby didn't get them.

"Uh, sure." Chris said and Tyler gave him a pointed glare, clearly asking what in the hell was wrong with him. Chris looked away from him as Wyatt gave him a smile before telling his 'girlfriend' that they could come over and talked a little bit more before hanging up his phone.

"Thanks Chris," Wyatt said as he gave him a grin. "I know it may be a bit awkward and all..."

"No, of course not, I mean, we're over." Chris said with a shrug and Wyatt nodded with a smile.

_"Kill me now."_

**Cast**

Drew Fuller as Christopher Perry

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell

Patrick Ryan Anderson as Tyler Sullivan

Billy Aaron Brown as Lucien Roberts

Taylor Swift as McKenzie Piper

Michelle Trachtenberg as Brittany McMann

Brittany Snow as Lindsey Taylor

Connie Fletcher as Eve Perry-Brownsburg

Alexa Havins as Julie Perry

and

Chris Evans as Aaron Brownsburg


	3. Chapter Two

**On The Way Down  
**_´Chapter 2´_

As soon as McKenzie, Brittany, and Lindsey took a step into his home Chris felt like he didn't belong in his own home. The girls seemed to look it over and looked disdainfully around while Kenzie gave Wyatt a kiss and sat down on his lap as she giggled and gave him another kiss. Tyler gave Chris a pointed glare with his lips set in a firm line and Chris was tempted to let him kick everyone out but he remained quiet until the girls finally sat down.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked immediately as he walked into the room, his blue eyes narrowed at the new people in the room. Normally Chris would give some sort of reprimand to his 12-year-old brother when he cussed but for now letting him deal with the girls seemed like a pretty good idea.

"McKenzie Piper, I'm Wyatt's girlfriend and these are my friends Brittany and Lindsey," Kenzie said as she eyed James for a moment before glancing at Chris and Tyler for the first time and then at the little kids in the room and she sneered slightly. "Is this your house?"

"Yeah," James said. "I don't believe that you should be here, either."

"Chris said it was alright." Lucien pointed out and James looked at his brother as if he'd grown another head and Chris couldn't believe that he couldn't even look at his younger brother. He'd always been horrible at saying no to people and that tended to extend to Wyatt's big brown eyes.

"Well, I didn't so you need to leave," James said and Brittany and Lindsey snorted and promptly ignored him and started flirting with Lucien. James scowled at them before he grabbed Brittany's purse and walked to the door before tossing it in the yard and almost immediately she ran outside to get it and James locked the door behind her. "I _said_ you need to leave."

"Uh! You little brat, open the door," Kenzie snapped as she got up to let her groupie back in and James nearly bit her when she tried to open the door. "Wyatt, make this little ass open the door, right now!"

"Actually McKenzie, he's right. You need to leave right now," Chris said as he stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. "This is my house and I won't let you insult my brother. Get out," Chris then looked over at Wyatt and Lucien. "You guys too."

"Chris-" Wyatt started but Tyler interrupted him.

"I believe he said he wanted you to get out, so leave." Tyler said and Wyatt got up and grabbed Lucien's arm and dragged him to the door before he could argue with him. Wyatt gave Chris an apologetic look before he quickly headed outside to his car with Kenzie following behind him, whining the entire time.

"You're such a pushover." James then snapped at his brother and Chris wacked him on the head before pushing him into the living room and locking the door after he shut it.

"I may be a pushover, but I can still beat you up small-fry. Finish your homework." Chris snapped with a huff before he headed back into the living room to put in a movie for the little kids to watch.

«««««»»»»»

"Ty..." Chris whispered and Tyler glanced at Chris. Since it was nearly midnight and no one had returned Tyler decided to sleep over with him and both were now in his bed, Tyler lying down near his feet to see the TV better. Chris bit his lip for a moment as he considered what he should tell him before he sighed. "I...I'm pregnant."

"What?" Tyler shouted as he bolted up and could only stare at Chris with shock clearly written on his face. "How far?"

"Almost six weeks." Chris mumbled as he looked away from his best friend but Tyler had other thoughts and crawled up near him and wrapped his arms around him and Chris gladly returned the hug and was slightly relieved that Tyler didn't seem to hate him like he thought he would.

"It's Wyatt's, huh?" he asked quietly a moment later and Chris only nodded. Tyler then rested his chin on Chris's shoulder and didn't say anything else. Chris was grateful for the silence and Tyler's comforting hug and could only think about how angry and disappointed his parents would be when he had to tell them the big secret.

Yet, at the same exact time he was excited about the thought of being a mommy even if he is only sixteen. Chris has always been in love with kids and wanted to have at least three when he got older and was married but he was still happy with having this one a little young but he didn't know how happy Wyatt would be about it. Heck, Wyatt only went out with him to get in his pants and broke up with him after he did. At that thought Chris couldn't help the couple of tears that managed to escape from his eyes, how in the hell is he supposed to raise a baby without a father?

**MDarKspIrIt** – Thanks for the review and it certainly would seem that way, huh?

**Proud-to-be-Insane** – Well, you'll find out the reason a little further into the story but it shouldn't be too far ahead and thank you for the review!

**Kelly82** – Thanks!

**WCLF** – Yes, it is very difficult but I'm trying to get at least one chapter up every day but I don't think that'll continue to happen for very much longer. Thank you very much for the review.

**Mikesh** – Thanks for the review.

_Ok, so I have a poll on my profile, or will soon, to decide the baby's sex. I will say one thing though; I could get 100 votes for a boy and make it a girl if I felt like it, I would just really like your opinion about it; it can also be twins._

_P.S. Sorry it's so short! I don't really have time to write a long one today._


	4. Chapter Three

**On The Way Down  
**_´Chapter 3´_

Chris swallowed and took a deep heavy breathe before he descended down the steps and headed for the kitchen, now that he was fourteen weeks pregnant, nearly fifteen, he couldn't hide it from his parents anymore; it was killing him to keep it a secret from them, not to mention he was beginning to see a tiny little bump on his belly. It wasn't really noticeable if he wore a lose shirt but if he wore a tight one you could see it and he could certainly feel the little flutters of it moving around and that thought drove him wild. His little baby was only about three and a half inches long and was already moving around and had most of its organs and fingers and fingerprints and an actual neck, it wouldn't be long now. Well, so far the time had flown by.

He entered the kitchen without much of a fuss as usual and took his seat at the table and nearly puked right there when he spotted the sausage, every single morning it was the sausage that made him feel nauseas; nothing else really affected him, it was just that damn sausage. Thankfully, his morning sickness was a thing of the past now that he was in his second trimester and only really had to worry about his stomach growing now. Chris jumped lightly when his mom placed a plate in front of him and smiled at his jump before she sat down next to James and across from Dan and Chris.

"Um, guys, I need to talk to you," Chris said and immediately his parents looked at him and he glanced at James. "Without James here, it's kina private." James sighed but he grabbed his plate and headed upstairs knowing that there was no point in arguing, he would end up in his room anyways.

"Alright, sweetie; what is it you need to talk about?" Susan asked as she put down her fork and focused on Chris. She frowned when he mumbled something while looking down at his hands in his lap. "What was that, honey?"

"I'm pregnant." Chris said and was met with silence from his parents and nearly bolted from the room but forced himself to stay seated as he looked between his mother and father. It seemed that his news was the furthest thing from his parents minds since they both had no idea what to say; both of their daughters had waited until they were married before they even had sex so they didn't have to have this talk with either of them.

"You have to get rid of it, you're far too young to be a parent." Dan said when he broke from his stupor and Chris shook his head rapidly.

"I can't get rid of it, I'm fourteen weeks pregnant. I mean geez; it's an actual person now, if I kill it it'll be like murder!" Chris rambled before he finally stopped and looked at his parents who both seemed to be processing that information before Dan rubbed his face with a sigh.

"Please tell me that you at least know who the father is?" Dan asked and Chris nodded his head but remained silent. "You wanna tell us, I'd like to talk to his parents."

"You can't, I don't want him to know about the baby." Chris said quickly and got a look from his mother.

"Christopher, it's his child too, you can't just not tell someone they're going to be a parent. Who is it?" Susan asked and both looked at Chris closely before he sighed and decided it was better just to tell them the truth.

"Wyatt Halliwell." Chris mumbled and Dan's look immediately darkened.

"I should have known," he muttered with a scowl on his lips. "That little bastard only wanted one thing from you Chris, and you gave it to him."

"I know, I'm sorry," Chris mumbled. "But...I can't get rid of my baby; I don't want to."

After two hours of discussion they had finally decided that Chris would continue going to school until he got too big and would then be homeschooled and it really depended if Chris wanted to go back to school after giving birth to his baby, which Susan doubted that he would. They'd also decided that they would forget about Wyatt and wouldn't tell him anything about the pregnancy unless he discovered it himself and Chris doubted that he would really notice anything. Chris had been the one to tell James about the baby but had refused to tell him the father since he knew that the next time James saw Wyatt he would yell at him about it and he couldn't exactly have that happening.

«««««»»»»»

"Chris, hey wait up!" a voice shouted and Chris stopped and turned and immediately regretted it when he saw Wyatt heading towards him with his backpack slung over his shoulder and Chris tensed up when Wyatt reached him, surprised to see that McKenzie wasn't following him around like the bitch she is. "Listen, we only have two weeks before the project is due and we still have a lot of work to do so I was wondering if you could come over to my house later so we can work on it some more...?"

"Is McKenzie going to be there?" Chris found himself asking and Wyatt quickly shook his head.

"Nah, she's gonna be with Brittany and Lindsey tonight or something like that so we can work. Is that ok?" Wyatt asked and Chris once more found himself entranced by those beautiful big brown eyes of his and he found himself nodding and got a smile from Wyatt. "Ok great, so come over at like 3:30?"

"Yeah, sure." Chris said as he nodded and got another smile from Wyatt before the latter headed down the hallway to his next class and Chris remained in that spot even after the bell rang before he slowly made his way to his next class, one hand slipping down to his belly as he walked up the steps. It really wouldn't be too bad if the baby got it's daddy's eyes, in fact Chris was hoping that it would. Then again, he hoped that the baby would get a lot of things from its father; except his personality but maybe Wyatt's smile wouldn't be bad. Chris shook his head and removed his hand before he entered the classroom and slipped into the back unnoticed.

«««««»»»»»

_"Oh god, I'm such a girl."_ Chris thought as he looked at himself in his mirror and turned to the side to see how it looked on him, he didn't want Wyatt to see anything since his belly was already beginning to show. He supposed that it was a major drawback of being skinny because now he had to hide said belly from Wyatt. Chris grabbed a jacket from his closet and slipped it on before he grabbed his book bag and headed down the stairs and saw his parents sitting in the kitchen and knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them. "Um, I'm going."

"Where and when are you coming home?" Dan immediately asked and Chris rolled his eyes, it was the customary question in this house when you went anywhere, even if you were just going for a walk you still had to answer.

"Wyatt's. Couple hours."

"No, hell no! You're not going over there. Call him and tell him to come over here because there is no way in hell I'm letting you go over here – his parents might not even be home." Dan shouted and Chris rolled his eyes before he could stop himself and Dan gave him a dark scowl at the eye rolling.

"Dad, I'm already pregnant – I don't think anything is going to beat that. No, I'm not calling him because I'm not two and I don't need you guys interrupting every two seconds. Bye, I'll be back in a couple hours." Chris didn't wait for any other comments and quickly left the house and almost ran down to the stop sign before his parents had a chance to stop him. When he turned around he was rather glad that his parents weren't outside. True, he wasn't really expecting them to be but he was still happy they weren't because he honestly didn't know what to expect from them these days. Chris really didn't expect them to accept him being pregnant so easily but they were just full of surprises these days.

With a deep sigh Chris started walking, it would be a long walk.

«««««»»»»»

1329 Prescott St. was a large maroon manor home to almost all of the Halliwell's. That was something that Chris never quite understood, just about all of the Halliwell's lived in the same house except for Phoebe and her family. Wyatt had just said they were a close family and loved to be together and the Halliwell's had always lived in the house. Chris slowly walked up the steps and rang the doorbell when he made it to the top. Chris turned for a moment to look around the neighborhood and the door opened. He quickly turned and saw a man who looked exactly like Wyatt standing there, only minus the big brown eyes.

"Um hi, is Wyatt home?"

"Oh, you must be Chris! Yeah, he's in the living room," the man said as he stepped away from the door and let Chris in and he immediately spotted Wyatt as the living room was adjoined to the foyer apparently. "I'm Leo by the way, Wyatt's dad. I've heard a lot about you." Leo added with a smile before he headed through the dining room and into the room next to it.

"Fucker!" a brunette teen exclaimed as Wyatt jabbed him in the side to get him to crash into a tree and Wyatt only flashed him a grin as he passed him in the game. "That's cheating. I want, no, I _demand_ a thirty second reset."

"Fine, fine. It's not like it'll help you anyways," The yellow car on the top screen stopped for exactly thirty seconds before going and that's when Chris chose to clear his throat lightly and immediately both boys turned to look at him. "Oh, hey Chris! Um, sit down – do you mind if I finish this before we start?"

"Uh, no, that's fine, I can wait." Chris said as he walked into the living room and took the seat next to Wyatt as it was the only place in the room where he wouldn't cross in front of the TV. When Wyatt crossed the finish line the brunette had a string of choice words waiting for him. Wyatt only laughed and smirked at the brunette before he tossed the controller on the ground and turned to Chris.

"Oh sorry, Chris this is my cousin Henry. Henry this is Chris." Wyatt introduced and Chris gave a small wave to the teen who looked confused for a moment before he nodded.

"I thought you weren't dating anymore." Henry stated and Wyatt paused for a moment.

"We're working on a project together for class, Henry." Wyatt said and Henry nodded.

"Whatever, don't tell me the truth then. First you have a wet dream about him and now you're 'working on a project together?' I expect the details later Wy." Henry said before he left the room and left Wyatt flushed as he gave Chris an embarrassed smile while Chris was ready to start blushing as well just from how awkward Henry had already made it.

"Sorry about him, he can be...annoying at times. Plus he's a compulsive liar." Wyatt added and Chris nodded with a smile.

"Of course."

"Who's a compulsive liar?" a brunette woman asked as she walked through the door. Chris immediately placed her as Wyatt's mother since they had the same brown eyes.

"Junior," Wyatt said and the woman nodded with a smile before walking past the living room. "Alrighty, so where should we start?"

«««««»»»»»

Chris still couldn't even believe that it had happened. Yet, somehow it did happen and now he was laying back on the table with a cold gel on his stomach and a nervous Wyatt fidgeting next to him. Five weeks ago life had been fine and Wyatt wasn't aware of the baby but that one night had messed everything up – just because the baby had to take after its daddy in the power department and save his life...right in front of said daddy.

_"Alright! Your questions are all done," Wyatt said as he set down the camcorder and checked off Chris's name. "I still have...all of mine."_

_"Halfway there." Chris said with a laugh and Wyatt joined in before it quickly died on his lips and he was suddenly on his feet. Chris turned just in time to see a demon go flying into the dining room as Wyatt raced out of the living room and closer to the demon and Chris wasted no time in following him. After hearing the crash the kitchen was evacuated and eight more Halliwell's were revealed. Wyatt flicked his wrist and the demon screamed as it exploded but before they could celebrate six more shimmered in. One directly behind Chris._

_Chris couldn't help the whimper of Wyatt as he felt a sharp blade rest against his throat. Immediately, the blonde turned and was about to kill the demon but when he moved the blade cut into his throat deeper and he winced and Wyatt immediately paused while his family killed the remaining demons and walked closer into the foyer but made no move to get closer than Wyatt was to Chris. The demon grinned at them before he looked down at Chris and jerked the brunette's head up so he could get a better look at him._

_"What do you say about coming with me?" the demon practically purred and Chris took the opportunity to conjur an atheme and quickly stabbed the demon in the gut and stumbled backwards when the arms loosened around him. Wyatt quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The demon snarled before he threw an energy ball directly at Chris but before Wyatt could do anything a watery blue shield appeared around Chris and the energy ball turned and vanquished the demon while everyone stared at Chris in utter shock._

_"Chris...how in the fuck did you do that?" Wyatt asked as Chris took a step back._

_"I um, I'm..."_

"Would you like to know the sex?" the voice snapped Chris out of his flashback and he looked at the woman before he looked up at Wyatt. Wyatt nodded and Chris nodded as well. The woman gave them a smile as she moved around until she got a better view of the baby and then gave them a bigger smile. "Congratulations, you're having a baby boy!"

Wyatt gave a light sigh as he stood outside of the bathroom. The moment they left the room Chris made his way to the bathroom to finally empty his bladder. The doctor had told Chris to arrive with a full bladder for his ultrasound so the baby had less wiggle room. Chris nearly peed his pants with all of the poking and prodding on his stomach and bladder from the woman but the pictures were definitely worth it Wyatt decided as he looked down at the ultrasound pictures of his son. Their son. Wyatt gave a big smile as he looked at the pictures.

Chris exited the bathroom and saw Wyatt's goofy smile and couldn't help but give him his own smile. Chris had been terrified when he first told Wyatt but eventually when he realized how excited Wyatt was about the baby he relaxed about it. Wyatt was still with McKenzie and she knew about the baby but Chris wasn't really expecting anything else and at first he didn't really care. After all, she couldn't exactly share the joy of a baby with Wyatt like he could, now could she? Chris hated to admit it but telling Wyatt about the baby had made them much closer and the two were constantly talking and Chris found that he had _those_ feelings returning for Wyatt and was growing to hate that he was still with McKenzie.

"So, ready to go?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded as the two made their way out of the doctor's office. Wyatt glanced down at Chris's swollen stomach that he didn't even bother hiding anymore. Chris still attempted to hide it for a week or so after he told Wyatt but eventually gave up and simply focused on wearing comfortable clothing at all times.

"Hey...um, would you mind giving me a ride to the mall sometime?" Chris asked as he looked at Wyatt once they were inside his car and Wyatt glanced over at him with a confused look on his face. "Well, my mom offered to give me money to go shopping for the baby but I really wanted to wait until I knew if I was having a boy or girl and now I know."

"Yeah," Wyatt said as he nodded his head almost immediately. "Actually, I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day if you wanna go now..."

"I'd love that." Chris said with a smile and a nod.

**Ok! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this story, I've just been really busy with my own boys and such. However, I promise that I should have the next chapter up VERY soon, maybe tonight even. Never really know, just depends what sort of mood I get out of my sons tonight. ****Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW and THANK YOU to everyone who did review!**

**And yes, it is possible and very often that males do get pregnant in this story.**


	5. Chapter Four

**On The Way Down  
**_´Chapter 4´_

Wyatt yawned as he carefully came to a stop at a red light. It was now nearly ten o'clock and after hours of picking out baby things he was exhausted and he knew Chris wasn't doing much better. He glanced to his right and smiled when he saw that Chris was already passed out in the passenger side of the truck. Wyatt bit his lip lightly before he slowly reached over and experimentally touched Chris's belly and quickly pulled back in case he woke up. Chris mumbled lightly but didn't move or open his eyes. Wyatt gave it another try and lightly rubbed the round swollen stomach and didn't even notice that Chris's eyes were watching him.

"The light's green, Wy." Chris said softly and Wyatt jerked his hand back and quickly looked forward before driving again with a light blush on his face as he looked anywhere but at Chris. With a light smile Chris unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted closer to Wyatt before buckling himself in the middle seat. He glanced at Wyatt before he grabbed a hand and placed it back on his stomach and looked away when he knew Wyatt was looking at him. Wyatt smiled and shook his head lightly before he gently rubbed the stomach that was under his hand.

«««««»»»»»

Glancing down at his watch Wyatt knew that his mother was going to kill him. Wyatt had volunteered to help put everything up in the baby's nursery and had even helped set everything up before he had left and it was now nearly two in the morning. Safe to say, his mother was not going to be pleased – especially since he had school in the morning. Wyatt took the keys out of the engine and got out of the truck with a big yawn. When he quietly pushed open the front door he saw that not only was his mother waiting up for him but his aunts, Phoebe and Paige, along with his father. Wyatt gave a small laugh and smile before giving a tiny wave. His family didn't look too amused with him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Piper asked and the first thing Wyatt looked at were her lips. They were pressed into a straight line and he knew that was the sign that she wasn't joking around and was pissed at him for coming home so late. Just a few weeks ago she didn't mind when he came home but then they found out about the baby, his son, and immediately set out rules for him to follow. That included a ten o'clock curfew. It was now 2:09.

"Sorry. Um, me and Chris went to the mall and went baby shopping and got a crib and everything and we didn't get to his house until like 10:30 and I helped him set everything up and then um, yeah...I came home. Sorry mom, I honestly lost track of time." Wyatt said as he glanced in between his family to see if he was actually in real trouble.

"...How did the ultrasound go? I told you to call me," Piper said after a moment and Wyatt gave her a big grin in response and quickly took the ultrasound pictures of his pocket and almost raced up to her to show them all the pictures. "Do you know the sex?"

"It's probably a little girl." Phoebe said with a laugh.

"It's a boy, thank you very much." Wyatt said with a grin and Leo gave him a grin and a pat on the back.

"Alright, you go to bed young man – I'm keeping these to look at them." Piper said with a smile.

"Ok, night guys."

«««««»»»»»

"So, the ultrasound went ok?" Dan asked as he lounged on the couch with his wife and son as they watched some TV since Chris couldn't seem to get any sleep.

"Uh huh, she told me that he was perfectly healthy."

"You're sure it's a boy? We happen to have a lot of girls in this family. Do you remember what they said about Emily? Aaron and Eve had everything ready for a boy and then they had a little girl." Susan said as she looked at the ultrasound.

"Mom, are you really asking that? The lady told them she wasn't certain because the baby wouldn't stay still. For us however, she got a very clear shot of his...pee pee," Chris said and his dad gave a laugh at that. "I'm just glad that I'm done shopping and I don't even have to set all of it up. I think that would have taken me a long, long time."

"So Wyatt volunteered to set all that up?" Dan asked and Chris nodded with a smile.

"Yep, I think he's really excited about the baby." Chris said as he laid a hand on his stomach as he recalled the goofy smile on Wyatt's face after the appointment not to mention the events in the truck. No, Chris knew that he was really excited about their baby.

"But he's still with that McKenzie girl?" Susan asked and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother."

"I don't like it."

"Mom, I can't make him break up with her just because I'm pregnant. Just be happy that he's helping out and wants to be part of his life. I am."

"I know, I know."

«««««»»»»»

"Are there any questions about your assignment?" Mrs. Rhodes as she looked around her classroom. No hands went up and she let out a sigh, she just loved it when her classes were so enthused about learning. "Now, as for partners..."

Chris jumped when he felt a hand suddenly plant itself on his stomach and immediately looked over at Tyler and saw him staring towards the front of the classroom while his hand was still resting on his stomach. Chris slapped it away with a frown on his face. At first when people touched his stomach he didn't really mind but after a while it really grew to annoy him. It's now to the point where he won't even let his parents rub his stomach. In fact, the only one who's allowed to touch his stomach is himself and Wyatt whenever he wants to.

Speaking of Wyatt. Chris glanced to his right just ahead of him and saw McKenzie all over him. It was as if sitting right next to each other wasn't enough. She was literally sitting as close as possible to him and had her arms around his waist and was talking into his ear and it made Chris feel...well, he honestly didn't know how it made him feel. Let's just say it's not a pleasant feeling towards her. But he never had any pleasant feelings towards her anyways.

"That's so lame Mrs. R!" a boy shouted from the front which captured Chris's attention.

"I know, I know. Still, it's the beginning of the year and you guys always pick the same people. Branch out and meet new people. This is supposed to be about your math homework anyways – it's not time to socialize." Mrs. Rhodes snapped as she walked over to her desk and students started to move around to find partners. He glanced over at Tyler in time to see him move to the front and sit next to a redhead. Chloe Edwards, his crush since the first day of preschool.

"Hey, mind if I work with you?" Chris looked up and saw Wyatt standing there and gave him a nod with a small smile. Wyatt took his seat and then opened up his calculus book. "Alright, so I completely suck at this. Do you know what we're doing?"

"Yeah," Chris said with a laugh as he nodded.

"Hopefully a certain little boy won't take after me too much," Wyatt said with a grin and Chris had to nod in agreement. "Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Well it's true." Chris replied and Wyatt shook his head as he glanced over at him with a small grin on his face.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, keeping most of my meals down now." Chris said and Wyatt nodded.

"That's good, so...-"

"Wyatt!" a voice hissed and Wyatt turned and saw McKenzie, Brittany, and Lindsey looking at him. "Come over here with us sweetie, we need your help."

"I'm kinda working with Chris, Kenz. I can't just go over there."

"Get over here now or I'm dumping you." McKenzie snapped and Wyatt rolled his eyes before he looked at Chris, who was glancing between him and McKenzie to see what he would do.

"Do you know how to do number one?" Wyatt asked and McKenzie gave him a dark scowl before turning around. "Forget about her, she gets way too jealous like...all the time."

"...Can I ask you a question?" Chris asked and Wyatt slowly nodded. "What do you honestly see in her? I mean, I'm not trying to be rude or anything or trying to split you up...but honestly. I mean, she's not the smartest or the nicest person around."

"I know but she...she...can we focus on the homework?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, whatever."

«««««»»»»»

November, Chris decided was the worst month of the year. Being five months pregnant in early winter absolutely sucked. Especially when his car was broken and wouldn't run. It was even worse that he had to ride to get home and had to walk all the way home in the flurry. Chris knew that it wouldn't stick to the ground but it made it even more difficult to walk home in. Chris absolutely loved snow when he was younger; the first snow he saw was when he was eight. It didn't stick around very long but it was fun while it lasted. Now that he had to walk around in the snow he wasn't as big of a fan. He could be in the nice warm bus at the moment, but no. Why? Mr. Finley had a talk with him that made him miss the bus.

_"It was a stupid talk too. I'm passing his damn class; he doesn't have to worry about my goddamn baby." _Chris thought with a scowl on his face. Honestly, just because he was having a baby the man thought he was going to drop out in his _senior_ _year_? Was he crazy or what?

Chris paused at the stop sign for a moment before he started to cross when he saw a car coming and quickly came to a halt. Chris was almost relieved when he noticed that it was Wyatt's truck but was less relieved when Wyatt rolled down the window and Chris saw that McKenzie was in the vehicle with him.

"Are you crazy or what?" Wyatt asked and Chris narrowed his eyes at him in response. "You're five months pregnant and you're fucking walking home in November?"

"Yes Wyatt, I'm fucking walking home. I have no other method of transportation."

"Get in the car; I'll give you a ride," Wyatt said and McKenzie immediately turned to look at him with a deep scowl on her face. "Scoot over, Kenz. Spare me the look."

"No thanks, I'm almost home." Chris replied

"Chris, I will put you in the truck myself if you don't get in. I can't let you walk."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. I know you don't mind getting cold but think of the baby, would ya?"

"He's perfectly warm." Chris replied

"Get in."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Wyatt gave a deep sigh before he unbuckled his seatbelt and did just as he promised. He walked over to the left side and opened the door before making Chris get in. He even started to buckle his seatbelt for him before Chris swatted him away. Once Wyatt got back in the driver's seat McKenzie scooted as close as possible to him so she didn't touch Chris.

Chris didn't say a single word the entire word but he did roll his eyes on occasion as he listened to McKenzie whine about anything and everything. Apparently, Wyatt wasn't spending nearly enough time with her lately and she demanded that he take her shopping over the weekend. For the most part Wyatt just nodded and focused on the road until they stopped in front of a light blue house and McKenzie looked shocked as she glanced at him.

"What the hell Wyatt? I thought you were taking _him_ home."

"Yeah, well, I'm taking you home too. I'll see you tomorrow." Wyatt said and Chris quickly got out when McKenzie glared at Wyatt and started to scoot closer to Chris.

"Back off of my boyfriend." McKenzie hissed as she brushed past him and stormed into the house. Chris nearly scoffed at her as he got back in the truck while grumbling under his breath. Wyatt looked at him before he gave a simple sigh.

"What'd she say to you?"

"Nothing of importance."

"You sure?"

"Yes Wyatt."

"Alright, well my mom kinda wanted to see you and see how you're doing. Do you mind coming over to my house for a little bit?" Wyatt asked and Chris shook his head. "Ok."

«««««»»»»»

"My lord, may I ask a question?" A man dressed in all black asked as he focused on another man standing in front of him, the man stood at about 6'4" with curly blonde hair and was dressed in all black. The lord nodded his head after a moment. "Why are we waiting so long to act? The child is growing stronger every day; it would be easier to kill it now, would it not?"

"We, Alexander, are waiting because I have no plan to kill the child. Why would I want to waste such raw untrained power when I could easily harness it for my own?"

"I...I'm sorry my lord. I misunderstood the plan."

"Clearly. Don't worry though Alexander, the child will be here soon enough. We only have to worry about getting him away from his damn mother. That will be the hardest part of this entire plan, believe me when I say that Christopher won't simply hand his son over to us."

"I don't understand why we're risking our lives for this milord. Can't you simply kill the child and take the powers? Wouldn't it be much easier?"

"If I kill the child, I die, Alexander. That doesn't sound easier to me."

"But...why? Why would you die?" the man asked with a confused expression on his face which quickly turned to fearful when the taller man turned around and his brown eyes immediately locked with the smaller man's pale blue.

"You're certainly asking a lot of questions aren't you? I would advise you to leave now before I lose my temper with you. We may have been friends but that doesn't mean I won't kill you without a second thought."

"Yes, milord. Sorry, milord." The man wasted no time in shimmering out and the taller blonde let out a sigh as he looked down at the city of San Francisco. This would be more difficult than he had planned for.

**I hope that was quick enough for you guys! :) I'm actually starting to really get into the plot of this story and I can't seem to stop writing now so the next chapter should be up soon if I get some lovely reviews ( hint hint ) thank you to those who did review, I really appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter Five

**On The Way Down  
**_´Chapter 5´_

"You lied to me, you bastard! You swore that he would be all over me!" McKenzie shrieked at the blonde man in front of her, who simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, if you're a bitch with no personality whatsoever, it makes things...difficult," The man replied and McKenzie gave him a dark scowl. "Besides, you have to give it time. After all, I know that I still have at least three months before I even have a need for you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I really couldn't give a shit about your little issues. I have my own problems and you're only adding to them. So, unless he breaks up with you – don't contact me."

"Just give me another one of those damn drinks!" McKenzie demanded and the blonde rolled his eyes in response as he moved closer to the window and looked out at the street.

"It won't help. I should have known he would be too powerful for it to have a real full effect."

"Don't give me that shit, Matthew! Just give me the damn thing already."

Matthew turned and gave her a dark glare before he rolled his eyes with the shake of his head. "You really are a dumb bitch are you? I already told you it would be a waste."

"You're lying, you tend to do that." McKenzie sneered

"Maybe I am, that's something you'll never find out, now is it?" Matthew asked with a smirk. "If you want Wyatt to be all over you, act more like Chris since _clearly_ it works for him."

"Why would I want to act like a poor worthless little whore?" McKenzie asked

"I don't know, but keep up the good work." Matthew responded with a smile on his face that made McKenzie shudder lightly as she looked away from him. It just wasn't right seeing that smile on Matthew's face; it belonged to someone else and seeing him smile was like déjà vu.

"Fuck you. Chris is nothing to me, he's just a piece of trash; a worthless whore to Wyatt who was stupid enough to spread his legs without even using a fucking condom." Before McKenzie even knew what hit her she was slammed roughly into a wall and her cheek felt like it was on fire. She looked up at Matthew and saw a look she had yet to see on his handsome face. Rage.

"Shut your mouth if you want to live," Matthew snarled. "I didn't ask you for your opinion on Chris; I just told you act more like him. Keep your thoughts to yourself bitch."

"What the hell..." McKenzie whispered as Matthew flamed out of her bedroom.

«««««»»»»»

"Chris, hey! How are you sweetie?" Piper asked as she rushed over towards him when the front door opened to give him a hug and Chris smiled as he hugged her right back. Over the short weeks the two had become quite close and almost never ran out of things to talk about.

"Pretty good." Chris responded with a smile and Piper smiled back.

"Good. How's my little grandson doing?"

"Wonderful, finally sleeping." Chris said with a laugh since he wasn't feeling any kicking or moving at the moment which was absolute heaven. Chris knew that his little boy was going to be a soccer star, he had to be if he had that hard of a kick.

"I bet that must be bliss – Wyatt drove me insane with his kicking. Non-stop kidney shots."

"Oh really? At least now I know where our little guy gets it from." Chris said with a laugh that Piper had to laugh with as well while Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, hi sweetie – sorry." Piper said as she gave her son a hug as well. "So, who wants lasagna?"

«««««»»»»»

"What are you going to do with that girl, Lord Matthew?"

"I'm...not sure yet Alexander." Matthew said slowly as he bit his lip and looked around San Francisco from atop the bridge. It was one of his most favorite places to be, at least, it had been while he was younger and when it was still intact.

"Maybe...Matt, maybe you should re-think this." Alexander said softly and Matthew turned around to look at him with a contemplative look on his face before he shook his head.

"No, I have to do this."

"Why? You could change everything _right_ _now_. You just have to go to the manor and tell them everything!" Alexander practically begged and Matthew let out a slow deep breath.

"I _can't_ Alex. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? I've known you since you were born Matt, I know you probably better than you know yourself. Please, just listen to me for once."

"Oh, I've listened to you before. Remember when we were eight? You told me if I jumped off the top of a car I would be able to fly. I had to wear that fucking cast for months!"

"Well, that was a stupid decision to follow." Alexander said with a small smile and got one of those rare soft smiles from his best friend as well as he nodded in agreement.

"It was wasn't it?"

"Yeah, well, I'm trying my best to give you good advice right here. Just tell them truth and put an end to all this shit." Alexander said while trying to persuade Matthew to listen to him.

"Would you give it a rest already? I said no damnit!" Matthew shouted

"Of course, Lord Matthew."

"I can't just give it all up Alex. I've already had a taste of it."

«««««»»»»»

Dinner was a rather loud affair. Chris was rather quiet as he mainly focused on his lasagna and really only spoke when someone asked him a question. Luckily, none of them had any real need to rub his stomach other than Phoebe of course. Every time Chris saw the woman she had to touch his stomach and coo at it for a moment. Chris knew that she was aware of how much it bugged him to, after all, she wasn't an empath for nothing. She just didn't care.

Wyatt was talking rather loudly with Henry Jr. and arguing at any given chance over nothing at all. Piper had stopped up the arguments every now and then when they started to get a bit too vulgar for Phoebe's daughters but other than that it was rather nice. At least, up until desert was served. Chris had taken one look at the caramel dripping from the cheesecake and rushed to the bathroom. He honestly had no idea what made him react that way to it either, up until desert arrived Chris was fairly certain that he loved caramel. He was wrong.

Chris let out a deep sigh when he felt a hand rub circles in his back and knew without turning around that it was Wyatt. He rested his head on the toilet seat for a moment before he flushed and slowly stood up and turned to look at Wyatt. "You ok?" he asked and Chris noticed the look of concern on his face and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, I realized that I don't actually love caramel," Chris said with a laugh. "Kind of a stupid thing to get sick about, huh?"

"Just a little," Wyatt agreed with a laugh before they heard a scream from the dining room. Wyatt wasted no time in bolting out of the bathroom with Chris hot on his heels. "Oh my god."

The foyer was literally filled with demons from head to toe. Wyatt quickly threw out his arms and immediately a golden wave washed over the foyer and killed all of the demons but he didn't get the ones in the dining room. Chris quickly looked the demons over and narrowed his eyes when he saw a young man flame into the middle of the foyer and immediately another man shimmered in beside him. He gave them a smirk as he looked around at the destroyed room and almost looked pleased with himself.

Wyatt raised his hand to kill him but before Chris could even think about what he was doing he grabbed it and jerked it down to protect the blonde man. "What the hell are you doing Chris?" Wyatt shouted and the Halliwell's looked shocked and even confused.

"I...I don't know...I...just don't hurt him." Chris stumbled as he kept his eyes locked on the blonde who seemed to be as surprised as the rest of them.

"Why the hell not?" Wyatt snapped and Chris jerked his eyes towards Wyatt and scowled at him.

"Because I said so!"

"As wonderful as this is, I only came to borrow something. I'll be on my way soon." the blonde said with a smirk before he held out his arms and the Book of Shadows orbed into his hands.

"Hey!" Piper shouted and immediately flicked her wrist but before it could hit Chris threw out his own arm and the front door exploded.

"Chris, what the fuck is wrong with you!"

With one last glance at Chris the two men disappeared from the foyer and everyone was silent. Chris took a couple steps away from Wyatt when the said blonde spun around to look at him with rage and confusion clearly evident on his face. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Piper asked calmly which shocked the other Halliwell's. Some demon just destroyed their house and stole the book and yet, she was the calmest one there.

"I don't know, I just...couldn't let you hurt him. There was just _something_ about him."

"So you can't even tell us why you let him get away with the Book?" Wyatt asked and Chris hesitated for a moment before he shook his head. "Ok, no big deal. There are just enough spells in there for him to kill us all – really though, no big deal."

"Wyatt!" Piper hissed. "Don't worry about it Chris, it'll all be fine. This has happened many, _many_ times."

"Yeah and every time we die." Paige muttered

"But we come back." Phoebe added as she tried to reassure the pregnant teen. After all, it wouldn't be very good for him to go into very premature labor.

"It still hurts," Paige snapped and earned glares from both of her sisters as she rolled her eyes. "Really though, we'll get it back. We have like seven times before."

"Still!" Wyatt insisted. "We wouldn't have to if you would have let me kill them."

"I'm sorry!" Chris screamed before he started crying and then got angry at himself for crying when he wasn't even sure why he was crying in the first place.

"Way to go Wyatt." Penelope snapped at her cousin.

"Yeah, really nice job." Pandora added in agreement with her twin.

"Am I really the only one who thinks this is a big deal?" Wyatt asked as he looked around and no one said anything to back him up. "Really? No one agrees with me?"

"I do," Henry Jr. said a moment before Henry Sr. smacked him on the back of his head. "Sorry Wy, you're an overeating fucker."

"Henry!" Paige hissed and the boy simply shrugged.

"I'm just never right, am I?"

"No." Pandora snapped and Henry made a face at her in response.

"Chris...please stop crying? I'm sorry, ok. It's not that bad." Wyatt pleaded

"I already started I can't just stop on demand asshole! It's called hormones for a reason."

«««««»»»»»

"I can't believe that just happened," Alexander said as he paced back and forth. "Chris just _let_ you take the Book. Fuck! He practically threw it in your arms."

"Well it did and I'm not too concerned about it right now," Matthew muttered as he flipped through the book for the spell he _knew_ was there. "Where the hell is it?"

"Where's what?" Alexander asked as he stepped closer to Matthew to look over his shoulder at the book.

"The love spell, I know it's in here somewhere." Matthew said as he kept flipping through the pages as fast as he could. It wouldn't be long before all the Halliwell's showed up.

"Maybe it's not in there yet Matt."

"It is, I _know_ it's in here," He muttered before he stopped and grinned. "Perfect."

"What is this going to accomplish Matthew?"

"I need Wyatt distracted so he won't come to rescue Chris when I go after him."

"You mean you sent the entire family after us so you could get one spell? Couldn't you have just flamed into the attic and looked at it there?" Alexander asked

"Hmm," Matthew said with a thoughtful look before he grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess I could've; but where's the thrill in that?"

Alexander stared at him for a moment before he slowly shook his head and crossed his arms. "I can't believe this. They're looking for us right now and we're going to die."

"Not if they bring Chris along. I have a plan you know."

"Does it involve us dying?"

"...Possibly, yes."

"I don't even want to know."

"That works for me."

**Yes, that is it for today. I don't know if I will be able to post tomorrow or not yet but I swear I will the day after if I don't. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day. Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter Six

**On The Way Down  
**_´Chapter 6´_

Chris was sitting on an old couch with Wyatt sitting next to him as everyone patiently waited for Phoebe and Paige to scry for the book but they weren't having much luck and without the book they had no summoning spells – not to mention that the guy left nothing of his behind which made things even more difficult for the witches.

"I'm sorry," Chris said quietly. "This is all my fault."

"Stop worrying Chris, it doesn't matter," Wyatt said before he let out a sigh. "Just tell me why you didn't want me to hurt him."

"His eyes," Chris said after a moment when he pictured the blonde in his head. And his hair, ears...his...everything. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Phoebe asked

"I know why now," Chris said and then the events registered in his head.

"Why, Chris?" Wyatt asked

"He's him," Chris said as he pointed to his stomach.

"What? No way. That guy is evil Chris." Wyatt snapped

"That...makes sense. I mean you have to be a Halliwell to touch the Book, Wy." Paige said softly and Wyatt rapidly shook his head.

"No. He got a spell from someone. That wasn't my son."

"Yes he was." Chris said as he rested his hand on his stomach.

"Pheebs, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Paige asked with a smile and after a moment Phoebe gave her own smile and nodded.

"Chris, we need you sense for him." Phoebe said and Chris looked confused.

"I'm not a whitelighter guys."

"No, tap into his powers and sense for him. Then orb us to him." Paige said

"I can do that?" Chris asked and received three nods from everyone in the room. "Ok, I guess I can try it."

"I got the potions!" Piper said as she entered the room with a little bag filled with brightly colored potions.

"What are those?" Chris found himself asking as he studied them from where he was.

"Powerful potions; some cause you to melt and others cause your skin to burn off. Different effects for each of them." Piper said and Chris's eyes went wide.

"You're not using those fucking things on my baby!" Chris screamed and immediately Wyatt was up on his feet and trying to console him.

"Hey, she's not Chris, I swear ok. We won't bring along any potions."

"What is he talking about?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Well, you see...Phoebe wanted to be the one to tell you." Paige said

"Thank you Paige. Um, well, we just found out that the big bad demon is a Halliwell."

"WHAT!?"

«««««»»»»»

"So I just have to say this when Wyatt gets here?" McKenzie asked as she looked down at the book. She had already tried to grab it nearly ten times and every time it wouldn't let her. Matthew nodded from his seat and McKenzie studied the spell. "It's so stupid."

"Just shut up until Wyatt gets here." Matthew mumbled as he rubbed his face. Truth be told, this plan was getting to be more complicated than he had thought it would be. Not to mention that he had to deal with McKenzie – something he never even imagined happening.

"What if it doesn't work? Then what? Oh god, he's not going to think I'm a demon is he-"

"Would you just shut your fucking mouth for once in your life!" Matthew shouted and Alexander smirked from his spot next to him. McKenzie opened her mouth to talk but when she saw the look on Matthew's face she closed it almost immediately. "Glad you're learning something."

«««««»»»»»

"No one has potions, right?" Chris double-checked as he looked down the line of people. Wyatt was holding onto his hand and Piper was holding his and then Phoebe and Paige. When everyone shook their head Chris closed his eyes and focused on the baby. He felt sick in his stomach for a moment and quickly opened his eyes and found himself in the underworld.

Immediately the sisters each pulled out a potion and Chris's mouth opened in disbelief. "What the hell! You fucking lied to me!"

"Sorry Chris, it's just for precaution." Piper said

"So you would willingly kill your own grandson?" Chris asked and they were silent. Chris flicked his wrists at them and nothing happened, making them all frown.

"You don't have that power Chris." Wyatt said

"I know, I was hoping the baby did. Hmm, I'll have to talk to him about that," Chris mumbled before he turned and looked around and walked into a cave before anyone could stop him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his son and the other man, but it wasn't them that shocked him. "I knew she was evil!"

"McKenzie? What the hell are you doing down here?" Wyatt asked with shock clearly expressed in his voice and face.

_"__For constancy, this mallow blue  
Shall never give me cause to rue  
Bloodred wort makes passions blaze;  
Add fire of stars for length of days.  
Behold the spell I weave for you!  
Lover, to me alone be true"_

Matthew smirked before he waved his arm and she disappeared in flames before he stood. Now that that was dealt with he only had to get Wyatt back up there with her. Matthew raised his hand and made a fist and immediately Wyatt fell to his knees, holding onto his throat. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with him first.

"Hey!" Chris snapped and made a sharp gesture with his hand and Matthew flew backwards and ended up colliding with Alexander.

"See! This is exactly why we brought potions, Chris!" Piper shouted as they threw them towards the two but at the last moment Chris couldn't stop himself from sending them directly into the wall. When the debris settled there was a rather large hole in the wall that let them see directly into another demon's lair. "You're crazy. He'll still be born Chris! We can kill the adult him and he will still be alive!"

"I don't care!"

"Thanks mom," Matthew said as he rose to his feet. "I appreciate that one."

Chris stared at him for a moment and everyone was silent, well, except for Alexander who grumbled under his breath as he stood up next to Matthew and dusted himself off.

"What's your name?"

"You tell me."

"...Wyatt."

"What?" Wyatt asked and Chris shook his head at him and waved him off.

"I would name you Wyatt, you look just like him." Chris said and Wyatt realized what he meant and nearly blushed before he quickly stopped himself. That would be even worse.

"I prefer Matthew."

"And who the hell are you?" Chris asked looking at the young man next to his son.

"Um, Alexander." he said after he received a small nod from Matthew.

"What do you do?" Wyatt asked

"Um, I'm sort of a...consultant."

"He kills people who I want dead." Matthew said and Alexander then nodded.

"Of course. Well, listen – I think it's about time you go back to the future," Chris said as he looked directly at Matthew. "In case you weren't aware, little you is going to be born rather soon and I don't think you should be here when he's born."

"You see, that's sort of the reason why I'm here. So...why would I want to leave?" Matthew asked with a smirk on his face before he walked back to his chair and sat down. "I'm rather comfortable here actually."

"Why are you here for...you?" Piper asked

"I can't say at the moment," Matthew said with a shrug. "It's personal."

"Clearly." Paige muttered

"Hmm, well I think it's about time you guys get going. I'll be by to visit in a couple months though, so no need to worry about missing me." Matthew said and Chris opened his mouth to object but before they could say anything they were all in the attic with the Book held in Chris's arms.

"What the hell..."

«««««»»»»»

Three months later...

Chris resisted the urge to puke as he looked forward at Wyatt and McKenzie. She was all over him and he was all over her in return. In fact, in the last few months Wyatt had rarely even spoken to him. He didn't even come to Chris's seventeenth birthday in December because he was too busy hanging out with McKenzie. Not to mention that he hasn't been to a single doctor's appointment like he promised he would be. His exact words were that he wouldn't miss them for anything in the world. Apparently McKenzie was more important than the world.

"I can't believe he's such an asshole." Tyler muttered and Chris could only nod.

"Yeah."

"You ok?" Tyler asked when he noticed the look on Chris's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...I don't know." Chris muttered

"Thinking about Matthew?" Tyler asked and Chris smiled at him but shook his head.

"No, not really. I just-"

The bell rang and interrupted him in the middle of his sentence before he shrugged lightly and exited the classroom with Tyler next to him. Chris silently walked out of the school and felt the cool breeze. He glanced over at the buses before he decided that he was going to orb home.

"Chris!" Chris turned and saw Wyatt approaching him and gave him a glare.

"What do you want?"

"My mom wants to see you or whatever," Wyatt said. "So, just...go to the manor sometime today or tomorrow."

"Fine," Chris said and Wyatt stood there for a moment before he turned and walked over to his car where McKenzie was waiting. Chris shook his head before he hid behind a bush and tapped into Matthew's powers to orb to the manor. "Piper?"

"Oh Chris, hey! It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Yeah, I've been busy with school and everything." Chris said and Piper nodded.

"Do you want to stay around for supper? I could use some help in the kitchen..." Piper said with a smile since she knew that Chris liked cooking as well.

"Sure." Chris said with a smile as the two walked into the kitchen to get started on supper for the night. It was friday and it was family supper where every Halliwell would be there.

«««««»»»»»

"So, have you heard from Matthew lately?" Piper asked as she stirred the sauce that was on the stove. Tonight on the menu was chicken alfredo as Chris and Piper decided it would taste delicious and it was very simple to make so that was a big plus.

"He showed up on my birthday," Chris said with a small nod. "Left before I could really talk to him or ask where he was but other than that, I haven't seen him."

Just as Chris finished his sentence Alexander shimmered into the kitchen. "Hey! You can't just shimmer in here willy-nilly!" Piper snapped at the young man and he blushed lightly.

"Sorry, my bad. I considered knocking but I didn't think you'd let me in."

"You considered right." Piper snapped

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked

"I'm here about Matthew. He doesn't really know I'm here but..." Alexander trailed off.

"But, what? What about him? Is he ok?" Chris asked and Alexander gave a laugh.

"Yeah, he's ok. I just came here to help you out a bit."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked and Alexander looked alarmed.

"Fuck, Matthew's calling," Alexander said before he bit his lip and looked at the two witches in the kitchen. "...Vicus." With that Alexander shimmered out and left them utterly confused.

"Vicus? What the hell is a Vicus?" Piper asked as she looked over at Chris who looked just as confused as she did. "Come on, let's go look up in the Book. I think supper can wait."

**Alrighty, so this entire chapter was written at the doctor's office. I decided to bring along the laptop just in case I had some time to write and boy did I ever. Two hours in the effing waiting room, like forty in the actual office and the exam was less than five minutes and we were off. So yeah, a complete waste of time, and money, to know that my sons are healthy – something I already knew. It was fun.**

**ALSO! Vicus never picked baby Wyatt, so...he's alive haha.**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews and Proud-to-be-Insane...you were right lol. Glad you figured it out :)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**On The Way Down  
**_´Chapter 7´_

"Vicus is a demon who preys on children turning them down the path of evil. He is able to make himself invisible to others but his target," Chris recited out of the book and then gave Piper a scowl. "So that means that my son is pretty much going to be stalked by a demon until he turns evil?"

"Nope, cause we're gonna kick his ass," Piper said a moment before she shouted for Phoebe and Paige. Piper and Chris heard bickering soon enough and a moment later Paige and Phoebe stepped into the attic. "Hey, no bickering here. We found out who turns my grandson evil and now we need to go and kick his ass."

"What? How? I thought we had no idea." Phoebe asked

"Alexander, he told us a demon's name. Said demon turns invisible to others but his target and turns children down the path of evil." Chris said

"Bastard." Paige said and her sisters along with Chris nodded.

"Pretty much," Piper said. "There's a potion, so we should get started and go vanquish his ass."

"Agreed," Chris said as he made his way down to the kitchen to get everything they needed. Chris slowed when he reached the steps and let out a deep sigh but before he could make it halfway down he disappeared in orbs and appeared in the kitchen. "Thanks baby."

Chris was looking through the potion ingredients when he heard the kitchen door open and turned in time to see Wyatt and McKenzie walk through. Biting back a groan Chris quickly turned to keep looking for the jasmine. "Chris! What are you doing here?"

"Oh um, Piper invited me to dinner..." Chris said

"Of course...um, so what are you looking for?" Wyatt asked as he approached the island and rested his hands on the top and felt McKenzie come up next to him and put her hand on his.

"Jasmine," Chris answered and Wyatt slowly walked over and grabbed it from the top shelf. "Thanks."

"What are you making?" Wyatt asked

"A potion; Alexander came by earlier and said Vicus...so, we're making a vanquishing potion."

"Vicus? What kind of demon is he?"

"The kind that prays on children and turns them evil." Chris said and Wyatt's eyes went wide.

"You found the demon that turns Matthew evil and didn't tell me?" Wyatt asked, well shouted and Chris found himself narrowing his eyes at him with a scowl.

"I didn't think you'd give a fuck. In case you aren't aware you're winning an award for the world's suckiest dad." Chris snapped before he turned and stormed out of the kitchen to go back up the attic.

"Whoa! This is so not over!" Wyatt shouted as he quickly ran after him and realized when he saw Chris on the stairs; he didn't exactly need to run.

"Yes it is!" Chris snapped as he turned to look at him before he looked down at this stomach. "Attic!"

"Oh hell no!" Wyatt stated before he quickly ran up the stairs, skipping every other one before rushing down the hallway and to the attic stairs. "No it's not!"

"Hey! What's all this about?" Piper asked as she looked between the two.

"He said I was the world's suckiest dad!"

"You are!" Chris shouted as McKenzie came into the attic. "And you're dating a skank!"

"Mom!" Wyatt screamed as he looked over at his mother and saw that she was trying hard not to laugh along with his aunts.

"What Wyatt? You haven't exactly been there for him for the last three months sweetie."

"That's so not true!"

"Yes it is," Chris muttered. "The first and last ultrasound you went to was twenty weeks."

Wyatt was silent before he crossed his arms and slapped away McKenzie's hands when she tried to grab his arm; she just never stopped touching him. "Would you stop!" Wyatt shouted when McKenzie once more tried to get a grip on his arm.

"Don't talk to me like that Wyatt Matthew." McKenzie snapped and Wyatt stared at her for a moment before he shook his head.

"McKenzie, maybe you should get going."

"No! You invited me to dinner, remember?" McKenzie asked with a laugh.

"Well, you're now uninvited so...please just go."

"You're supposed to love _me_ Wyatt, not _him_."

"What are you talking about McKenzie? I don't love anyone, just _go_!"

"Fine asshole, consider yourself officially dumped." McKenzie snarled before she turned and stormed out of the attic and Wyatt simply stood there for a moment before he turned to look at his family with a confused expression on his face.

"Hmm, I don't feel weird anymore," Wyatt said before he shrugged and then looked over at Chris. "I'm sorry, Chris."

"It's fine. Just...help with the potion?" Chris asked and Wyatt nodded.

"Anything for Matthew."

«««««»»»»»

"That was pointless." Wyatt stated as he fell back on Aunt Pearl's couch. After three hours in the underworld they knew nothing they didn't know before. Even threatening the demon's lives didn't help them in the least bit – apparently they were all willing to die to help Lord Matthew come to rise. Chris had gone on a demon killing spree when he heard that the first time. He gave the demons one chance to tell him information and killed them if they refused.

"I don't see why we had to leave so early." Chris mumbled as he sat down on the couch and Wyatt couldn't help but smile. Honestly, Wyatt was certain that he had gotten the right witch pregnant; Chris would definitely be able to handle their son and Wyatt knew that he was going to be pretty powerful, definitely more powerful than himself.

"You should probably get to bed Chris; it's been a long day. I'm sure Matthew needs some downtime." Wyatt said and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, he's been asleep all day. In fact, he just woke up like ten minutes ago. Let me know with a kidney shot," Chris said and it gained smiles from the Charmed Ones while Wyatt rolled his eyes and nodded, deciding to let his battle go. "So, when are we going back?"

"Never." Everyone turned to the door and saw Matthew leaning against the doorframe.

"I heard you were looking for Vicus...I'm curious to know how you found out about him?" Matthew said as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on Chris. "Well?"

"I was looking through the book. It made sense to me and clearly I was right."

"And how do you know that you're right?" Matthew asked

"You're here. If I was wrong you wouldn't have bothered showing up." Chris said with a smirk on his face and Matthew gave a dark scowl at them before he pushed himself off the door frame and walked closer to everyone and immediately Wyatt stiffened in his spot.

"What's wrong dad? Scared?" Matthew asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm ready." Wyatt responded

"For me to attack? Hmm, _I'm_ not going to. Now, where's your pretty little girlfriend at?"

"McKenzie? Broke up with her." Wyatt responded and Matthew looked shocked at that.

"How? That spell worked, I know for a fact it did."

"What spell?" Piper snapped out immediately at Matthew.

"Oh, you didn't realize something was wrong with your own son? Perhaps, he became obsessed with that bitch? Hmm, well he was under a love spell that apparently even that dumb ass bitch couldn't do right." Matthew responded and Wyatt just looked shocked along with everyone else, everyone except for Chris.

"I knew there was something wrong with you! I mean, honestly, who could love her?" Chris asked and Matthew cracked a grin at the comment.

"Why would you do that? Do you want me and Chris to hate each other or what?"

"Not really, just...temporarily...engaged." Matthew said with a smirk.

"Why did I need to be 'temporarily engaged?'" Wyatt asked and Matthew's smirk turned into a smile.

"I've very glad you asked that dad. Well you see, mom gives birth to me tonight...well, in the morning and I have some plans for the birth. I needed you away from him."

"Tonight? I can't give birth tonight, I'm only eight months!" Chris exclaimed

"Doesn't matter, I'm born healthy and whatnot. So...this would be going down a lot smoother if dad wasn't around right now." Matthew said as around twenty demons shimmered into the attic and immediately the Halliwell's started to take them out one by one but they didn't count on Matthew flaming out and directly behind Chris. Wyatt raised his hand to throw Matthew away from him but before he had the chance both disappeared in flames.

«««««»»»»»

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" Chris shouted the moment he was in the underworld and slapped Matthew as hard as he could to get him to let go of him. "Don't touch me you fucking monster!" Chris knew he would regret saying it but he honestly didn't care at the moment. This wasn't his son; this was just an evil monster who was obsessed with power and control.

"Ouch mom, that one hurt." Matthew responded and Alexander glanced in between the two from his spot a couple feet away. That wasn't what either of them had been expecting.

"Don't call me that," Chris snarled at him and Matthew's face immediately went stoic before he gripped Chris's arm and dragged him towards a stone alter and lifted him up easily and laid him on it. "Are you going to sacrifice me or something?"

"Shut up." Matthew snapped and Chris narrowed his eyes at him before he crossed his arms and looked away from him but Matthew could still see the disgust clearly on his face.

"If you think I'm giving birth down here you're even more fucking insane than I thought."

"Yes you are. No one's going to find you and you'll stay down here until I'm born." Matthew replied and Chris glanced over at him.

"Then what?"

"I'm taking little me to the future and you can go on with your life."

"If that's what you thinks going to happen then ok."

"No one's coming to save you now mo...-Chris."

"That's what you think."

«««««»»»»»

Chris had to admit that he was starting to get very, very bored. It had been almost three hours and Matthew and Alexander were quietly talking so Chris wouldn't be able to hear them. He couldn't help the light gasp that left his mouth when he felt a sharp pain and immediately paled. No, this shouldn't be happening right now. He wasn't even in a hospital.

Matthew didn't notice his gasp and Alexander made no move like he heard it either and Chris closed his eyes when he felt another sharp pain and bit down on his lip. After another contraction hit Chris knew that he wouldn't be able to keep being in labor a secret for long. After all, his water would have to break sometime or later, right?

_"Of course." _Chris could only think when he felt water rush out of him. It honestly felt like he wet his pants and Chris knew exactly what it was and he also knew that Matthew and Alexander were bound to notice the big wet spot on his jeans and alter.

"It's about time." Matthew stated as he walked over to him with Alexander on his heels. A white sheet appeared in his hand and he placed it on his hips and pulled it down to his feet before Chris felt his pants and underwear be orbed off of his hips and let out a gasp.

"Hey!" Matthew rolled his eyes before he sat down. "I need to go to the hospital now."

"Nope, as I said. You're staying here."

"I need drugs!" Chris shouted and Matthew cracked a grin at him.

"Sorry, you're having an all-natural birth." Matthew said and Chris let his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling. He was going to die. He was promised drugs during birth.

"I need a doctor," Chris pointed out and Matthew looked over at Alexander. "Fuck no."

"Would you rather that I was _down there_?" Matthew asked and Chris curled his top lip at him.

"I would prefer if my doctor was _down there _while I was drugged up!" Chris snapped

"Clearly that isn't happening. Alexander, check him," Matthew said and Alexander nodded and approached Chris, only pausing for a moment when he saw the look on Chris's face. "Go on."

Alexander gently lifted the sheets and attempted to pry Chris's legs apart but he wouldn't budge. "Please Christopher; I'm just trying to help."

"If you want to help, take me to a hospital," Chris said calmly and that was when Matthew gave an irritated sigh before he stood up and walked behind Chris and grabbed his arms and held them above his head before he used telekinesis to spread his legs. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, it'll just take a moment." Alexander said when Matthew remained stoic and silent. The Halliwell's chose that moment to orb in and Chris took the distraction to flick his wrist lightly in Matthew's grasp and he went flying and Chris snapped his legs shut immediately and gave Alexander a dark glare. Matthew was on his feet in an instant and threw the Halliwell's in the cave wall and watched amused as they became chained to it.

"See, now I bet you were hoping they didn't come for you. They all get to see my birth," Matthew said as he walked back over to his spot and grabbed his hands tightly. "Now spread your legs."

"No," Chris responded and used his own telekinesis to fight against Matthew's. When Matthew twisted his wrist painfully Chris gasped and Matthew immediately won the battle. "Bastard."

"Hmm, yes, because my mother couldn't keep his legs closed." Matthew replied and Chris looked up at him with a deadly look. Matthew was certain that if he wasn't holding onto his hands he would probably be dead or slammed into a hard stone wall behind him.

"He needs to go to a hospital, Matthew." Wyatt spoke and Chris looked up at his son.

"See."

"No, he's staying down here until I'm born. Then you can go wherever the fuck you want."

"What exactly do you have planned?" Chris asked as he watched Alexander and felt him feel around. God was it awkward but luckily he stopped almost immediately and with a quick spell his fingers were clean and the sheet was pulled back down.

After a sigh Matthew began talking. "I'm taking my baby self to the future where he'll join me when he gets old enough, take over after I die eventually."

"...That won't be awkward." Wyatt muttered as Matthew let go of Chris's hands, finally seeming to realize that Alexander was done and moved away from Chris to where he was for the last couple hours.

"I won't be the one raising him. Vicus will be." Matthew replied

"Have you ever thought that Vicus raising baby you will change you in the process?" Paige asked from her spot and Matthew nodded at the question.

"I have a spell. I won't be affected; it will basically make us two different people."

"I can't believe that you would rather have a demon raise you then me. Was I that bad of a mother or what?" Chris asked. "Clearly I did something wrong."

"You were a fine mother." Matthew said before he glanced over towards the other Halliwell's.

"Then why are you doing all of this?" Chris asked

"Because I know that if I leave him with you, you'll try and change me back to good. I can't have that. I've worked far too hard for my empire." Matthew replied

"You mean you've killed too many people." Piper snipped and Matthew shrugged.

"I did what I needed to do."

"I hope you plan on changing your name then. You're no Halliwell." Piper added and Matthew was silent after that before he slowly stood and seemed to be thinking.

"I'm the last Halliwell, actually." Matthew replied quietly and that made everyone frown.

"What happened to our kids?" Paige asked

"They died." Matthew said simply.

"I bet you helped in that didn't you." Phoebe growled and Matthew made a fist and immediately she made a pained expression. He ignored the screams for him to stop until the moment when he knew that he _had_ to let her go or she would die.

"I would _never_ do that, they were my family."

"Then how did they die?" Piper asked softly and Matthew glanced at her before looking back at Chris when he saw him wince and grit his teeth for a moment.

"Demons. I wasn't strong enough back then but I am now." Matthew replied

"Did I die too?" Chris asked and Matthew shook his head.

"No, not then. You were at a play date."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked with a frown.

"You were at a play date for my little brothers."

"When you say little brothers..."

"Garrett and Kieran Halliwell," Matthew replied and Wyatt's eyes went wide at that one. "They died two weeks later along with you, Chris."

"Chris? What happened to mom?" Phoebe asked once she was finally able to get her breathing even.

"Monsters don't have mothers." Matthew replied and Wyatt shot Chris a look along with the sisters. Chris looked away from the glares, as if he didn't already feel bad enough.

"I was angry," Chris said a moment before he felt another sharp pain. "Alright so here's the deal, I'm not just pushing you out to give you away to a demon."

"You don't really have a choice in that matter."

"The fuck I don't," Chris responded. "I _am_ your mother and I can't just let you take him."

"Oh, so now you are my mother?" Matthew asked and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm still your mother. I'm still pissed off with you right now though."

«««««»»»»»

"Oh god!" Chris moaned as he grabbed onto the sides of the alter as tight as he possibly could. After two more hours Alexander had stated that he was ten centimeters and ready to push. He said the last bit more to Matthew but Chris was determined that he wasn't in fact pushing. It might hurt like hell but he wasn't just going to let his baby be taken from him.

"Push and it'll stop hurting soon enough." Matthew responded and Chris gave him a glare.

"Chris, just push. We won't let Matthew take him." Wyatt said; just from looking at Chris's face he knew how much pain he was in.

"Oh really? And how are you going to stop me?" Matthew asked

"I'll find a way don't worry about that." Wyatt replied

Chris couldn't help but push as hard as he could when he pain simple got be far too much. He just wanted the damn out of him already. Giving birth was proving to be a bitch, especially without any of his promised drugs.

"I see the head," Alexander said to Matthew who nodded and seemed pleased. "One more push, Chris."

Chris fell back after he did as he told and closed his eyes when he heard crying. His eyes snapped open when he felt something wet and warm placed on his stomach and he focused on the little boy laying on him. Before Chris could actually touch him Matthew picked him up and the crying immediately stopped and the baby in his arms stared at him.

A second later the baby disappeared in orbs and reappeared on Chris's chest. This time Chris wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the baby. Matthew scowled before he began to walk forward but the moment he took a step a gold wave came at him and he screamed in pain before he vanished. Alexander let out a loud gasp of shock as he stared at the pile of dust that was once his best friend before he looked at the baby.

"Oh my god." Piper said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Thank you. Please...watch out for Vicus, yeah?" Alexander said as he looked between the Halliwell's. He waved his hand and the chains vanished and he wasted no time in shimmering out and Chris honestly hoped it would be the last time he had to see him.

They rushed over towards Chris and Matthew. Matthew had his eyes closed and was fast asleep. The Halliwell's only stared at him for a while as they thought about what this newborn little baby had just done.

"What time is it?" Chris asked and Wyatt looked at his watch immediately.

"1:03 AM on February 22nd." he replied and Chris nodded as he looked down at Matthew.

There was no way in hell he was letting this little baby turn into that evil monster.

«««««»»»»»

Chris slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling and then turned his head to his right to see the plastic bassinet that held his newborn son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr. He slowly pushed himself up and smiled when he saw that Matthew was wide awake and was close to crying by the look on his face and how he was moving his arms and legs about.

Carefully Chris lifted him up and cradled him in his arms. Chris stared into Matthew's pale blue eyes and smiled at him, they wouldn't stay that blue for very long. He looked up when the door opened and smiled when he saw Wyatt walk past two beds to get to him. Sure, Chris was quite a bit younger than the other two couples here but Wyatt knew for a fact that they had the cutest baby of all of them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Wyatt asked as he set down a soft little blue bear in the bassinet and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Matthew.

"Pretty good now," Chris said. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Yeah." Wyatt said quickly and very carefully took Matthew from Chris's arms. It would definitely be a while before he felt completely comfortable holding his little boy. Matthew was just so tiny and Wyatt felt that he was going to break him. At six pounds and three ounces the doctor's stated that he was perfectly healthy and just a small baby. Wyatt and Chris both knew though that he was going to be as tall as Wyatt when he got bigger.

"It's so weird." Chris said but he was smiling.

"What?" Wyatt asked as he finally tore his gaze from his son to look up at Chris.

"That we already know exactly what he's going to look like. Hopefully though, he'll have a completely different personality." Chris said and Wyatt gave a light laugh in agreement.

"We can only hope." Wyatt replied

"So, um, did you guys find Vicus?" Chris asked and Wyatt let out a sigh.

"No, not yet."

"You know, maybe we should just wait until he shows up. Just be extra careful of imaginary friends." Chris said and Wyatt nodded.

"I thought of doing just that. I'm gonna keep looking around for a little bit though, just in case I do find him." Wyatt said and Chris nodded in agreement.

"Let me know if you do. I wanna kick his ass." Chris said and Wyatt gave a laugh which immediately woke Matthew up.

"Oh, sorry baby." Wyatt said softly as he began to gently bounce Matthew and eventually his eyes shut once more. Chris had just fed him not too long ago and he was ready to sleep it off.

"So...what about us?" Chris asked and Wyatt let out a slow sigh.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should just...take it slow," Chris said. "If we're meant to be together it'll happen, right? After all, we apparently have more boys."

"Yeah. So...friends first?"

"That sounds good...although, I still want to know why you dumped me."

"I just...panicked." Wyatt mumbled the ending so Chris barely understood him.

"Over what? We already had sex, not much more to panic over." Chris asked

"I really liked you and...Halliwell's aren't so lucky with love. People tend to die."

"Yeah well, stop 'panicking' because I'm pretty sure that I'm still alive." Chris said with a smile a moment before Matthew let out a little cry and Wyatt quickly resumed bouncing him.

"I'm glad for that...I don't think Matthew would be half as happy with my boobs as he is with yours."

**The end. **

**So yeah, Wyatt and Chris are just friends for now. I almost put them together but it would just be so cliché to give it that perfect happy ending. I wanted to change things up. I hope you guys aren't too mad with me :) They will end up together after all. I might consider doing a sequel with Wyatt and Chris ending up together and maybe throw in Garrett and Kieran.**

**It took me a while to write this chapter because I didn't really want to rush it and have it end without everything tied up. I hope I didn't rush it at least. Anyways, thank so much to everyone who reviewed the story and stuck along for the ride, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story :) Please review!**


End file.
